greekmythologywikiaorg-20200216-history
Hestia
Hestia (Ancient Greek: Ἑστία, hearth or fireside) was the Greek goddess that presided over the familial hearth, home, the right ordering of domesticity and family and fire, and the state. She protected the sanctity of the house, and was the patron of the State Council and Parliament. She was the eldest daughter and oldest child of Cronus and Rhea. Hestia received the first offering at every meal in the household. In the public domain, the hearth of the prytaneum functioned as her official sanctuary. With the establishment of a new colony, flame from Hestia's public hearth in the mother city would be carried to the new settlement. Her Roman equivalent was Vesta. Myth Early Life Hestia was born to Kronos and Rhea. She was the firstborn, and was thus eaten first. Once Zeus grew to be an adult, he fed Kronos a mix of mustard and wine, making him vomit. Hestia had been growing inside Kronos for years, being immortal. She was thrown up last. She also was a part of the Titanomachy, where she fought the Titans. Once the gods won, she would become an Olympian. Virgin Her beauty attracted the interest of Apollo and Poseidon who asked her to marry them. However, Hestia was unwilling to get married and asked Zeus to make her a virgin so that she'd never get married. Giving up her place Zeus had a Demigod son with the mortal princess Semele, named Dionysos. Dionysos was not like the other demigods who fought and were adventurous. He was quite different from other people. He was shunned by others, until he crushed wine grapes in such a way, it made wine. Zeus was taken aback by this, and made him immortal, then offered him a throne on Mount Olympus. However, 13 was an unlucky number, so he reconsidered. Hestia, the goddess of the hearth who, having grown weary of her quarrelsome family, was happy to give up her place. She would then tend to the sacred flame of Olympus. Symbols *In every city in Greece, there is a sacred hearth that is allowed to never go out. *Donkey *Flames and Fire *Crane *Pig Trivia *Hestia noticeably has the least myths of all the Olympians. * She has been called the 'gentlest' of all the gods. * She made the least trouble out of all the gods and goddesses, because she made none. * She is the oldest of all Gods. * She is sometimes seen as on fire, that she the hearth it-self Gallery of Things Sacred To Hestia 200px-Campfire Pinecone.png|The Hearth's Fire Donkey.jpg|The Donkey is a sacred animal to Hestia Crane.jpg|The Crane is Hestia's sacred bird Hestia_symbol.jpg Gallery of Hestia Images S13_1Hestia.jpg|Hestia Marble Statue HestiaStanton.jpg|Hestia Holding Flame sacrifice-to-vesta-goya.jpg|Hestia 8921_Hestia.jpg|Bronze sculpture of Hestia Goddess of the Hearth hestia_escultura_cl_sica.jpg S13.2Hestia.jpg|Statue of Hestia: The Hidden Flame hestia-sacrifice.jpg|Sacrificing to Hestia 4hhus6opxb.jpg 800px-Hestia_-_Wellesley_College_-_DSC09634.jpg Other Names *Vesta (Roman Name) Navigation de:Hestia Category:Goddesses Category:Females Category:Immortals Category:Family Gods Category:Olympians Category:Children of Rhea Category:Virgin Goddess Category:Deities Category:Deity Category:Goddess Category:Family Goddesses Category:Children of Kronos Category:Female Category:Virgins Category:Fire Gods Category:Fire Goddess Category:Immortal Category:Olympian